


Crazy Rich Branwens

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Raven Branwen is a good mom, Yang is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Yang convinces Blake to go with her to Coco's wedding in Mistral, and to finally meet her mom's side of the family. Blake not knowing any better agrees.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Crazy Rich Asians or RWBY  
> I just really liked the movie so yeahhhh

Yang grew up with her father for most of her young life, having a normal childhood with her mom, dad and her baby sister Ruby. Then one day out of nowhere Raven Branwen showed up with lawyers. Telling Taiyang that she is taking custody of Yang and that they’d be moving to Mistral. The first few years living with her mother were weird. Especially when her home went from a nice two story house to a freaking mansion.

Raven was cold at first since she didn’t know how to talk to her own daughter but slowly they got close. So close that Yang was comfortable calling Raven ‘mom’. Raven would never admit it but she cried later that night after Yang had called her the M word. There were two reasons why Raven wanted Yang, one she wanted her to be with her daughter and actually loved her. Two was because Raven needed an heir to Brawen Clan. Years went by and Yang had graduated high school and University. 

Yang went to see Ruby who was also studying in Vale and went to Patch the island she grew up on until her mom came along seeing her other mom and her dad. From there she stayed in Vale for a while enjoying the diversity, that’s when she met her current girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. They had met when Yang moved into an apartment right next to her future girlfriend. They went from just neighbors to friends in a matter of months. The bond only got stronger when Yang and Blake opened up to each other. After weeks of Yang contemplating whether or not she should ask Blake out, the faunus had made the first move and kissed the blonde. Finally making it official, Yang later met Blake’s parents Blake’s father, Ghira, being a lawyer and her mother, Kali, staying at home. Blake’s parents liked Yang very much to the point where Blake thinks they like her more than Blake herself. Which obviously wasn’t true but it was still funny to say when they’d ask about Yang. The same went for Yang when she introduced Blake to her mom, dad and Ruby.

After two years being together they were happier than they ever were. “So Blake, what do you say for a trip? My best friend Coco is getting married and I’m the best woman as always.” Yang winked at the faunus who rolled her eyes. “Don’t you want to see where I grew up? Meet my mom’s side of the family, and my mom? And you can see your college roommate” Blake smile grew wider “Weiss, she has been begging for me to come visit her.” Blake agreed to go on this trip when Yang told her how the the universe wants her there. Suddenly Yang’s phone rang which made the blonde stand up when she saw the caller ID “give me a minute.” Walking to the side to take the call. 

“Hi mom, is everything okay?” Yang waved at Blake as her mother responded “Does something have to be wrong for me to call my daughter?” Yang smiled, “Yeah usually.” Yang could feel the eye roll from the other line. “Haha, very funny. Anyways, are you bringing the girl you’re seeing to Coco’s wedding?” Yang was honestly shocked. “We were just talking about that, how did you know?” Raven scoffed. “Everyone knows.” Yang looked up to see two women walk out the bar. “Radio 1 Anima...” Yang sighed. “We are looking forward to having you home and your room is ready for you.” Yang knew her mom, a bit controlling but knew she loved her. “Thanks mom but me and Blake will be staying together.” a pause through the line. “Okay sounds good then.” The call ended with the cheesy I love you mom. 

Yang walked back to the bar counter and sat back down on her stool. "Everything okay?" Blake asked. Yang smiled as she took a sip of her beer, before taking Blake's hand into her own. "Everything is perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey mom this is kinda cute what do you think?” Blake asked as she held a black dress. “No, no you can’t wear that to meet Yang’s mom. Just plain black is for funerals. Now this symbolizes loyalty and honor.” Blake laughed as her mom held up a very bright yellow dress. “Great I was really going for that ‘Loyal, baby maker’ vibe.” Kali looked for dresses in another rack “Hey, you’re the one who asked for my help to pick out a dress to meet Yang’s other family” Blake looked through the racks. “It’s only because I hardly know anything about them. Every time I try to bring them up Yang talks only about her dad’s side.” Kali hummed, “Maybe she’s embarrassed? Maybe her family is poor and she has to send them money.” Blake scoffed and shook her head at her mother’s assumptions.

“You’re going to have a wonderful time you’ve always wanted to go to Anima and who knows? If all goes well in Mistral you might just come back with a souvenir.” Kali lifted her hand to show the ring on her finger. Which made Blake laugh “Mom stop, Yang and I haven’t talked about that.” Blake paused as she looked up from the rack of clothes to her mom smugly smiling at her. “I mean her mom cannot like me, right?” Kali looked down as well as her ears and walked to the shelves behind Blake. “What was that look? I saw that!” Kali shook her head as she looked through the stacked jeans. “Nothing, it’s just Yang bringing a girl all the way there to meet them can mean a lot to these overseas families. They’re different...” 

“Different how?.” Kali sighed and turned to face her daughter. “Customs, traditions, but wearing a lovely color will make a good first impression.” Kali smiled holding the yellow dress she had picked out before, Blake smiled back feeling a bit nervous now but knowing Yang will be there for her. 

As the taxi stopped in front of the airport Blake got out a bit more excited than she thought she’d be. “Okay, we’ll check our bags in, go through security and then we can eat one of the three homemade Tupperware meals my mom packed for us.” Yang smiled as a flight attendant approached her. “Good afternoon Ms. Branwen, Ms. Belladonna we’ll take your bags and get you checked into first class.” Yang nodded while Blake was utterly confused. “There must have been a mistake, we’re flying economy.” The flight attended just smiled and nodded at Blake, “This way please.” Yang put her hand on Blake’s shoulder, “Just go with it, come on.” Yang grabbed Blake's hand “but what about the bags?” Yang smiled and told her that they’ll be fine.

As they made it on the airship faster than they thought, and walking into first class. “Welcome aboard Ms. Branwen, Ms.Belladonna here's the way to your private suite. Some champagne.” The flight attendant showed them the glasses of champagne on the bar counter which they took as they entered the suite. Yang thanked the attendant. “After takeoff, would you like to enjoy the lounge chairs, or should we convert your suite into a bedroom?” Blake hit Yang with the tupperwares, “Uh we’re good thank you.” The attendant left them alone.

“Yang we can’t afford this and also Ms. Branwen?” Yang sipped her champagne, “My mom does business with the airline. The tickets they’re a perk… Branwen is my other last name. But Xiao Long just rolls off the tongue better.” Blake hummed understanding. “What kind of business?” Blake asked as she sat down. “Real estate, investment, other things. Nothing interesting.” Yang shrugged really thinking it wasn’t. “So your family is rich?” Yang nodded. “I guess you can say that.” Blake sat in a way she could face Yang better “It's not a big deal, obviously. I just think it's kind of weird that I had no idea. I mean, you use gift cards. You work out at that gym that kind of smells.” 

“I really like that place thank you very much, and yes my mom’s family has money but I’ve always thought of it as theirs. Not mine.” Blake nodded. “I get that. But I'm going all the way over there to meet them... Kind of just wanna know what I'm getting into. And, you know, they're your family.” Yang put her glass down and got comfortable too. “My family is much like anybody else's. There's half of them that you love and respect, and then there's the other half…” Blake’s ears stood to attention. “Which half am I meeting?” 

“Well there’s my Uncle Qrow based in Vacuo, works in movies. My cousin Vernal is a big finance woman in Atlas. Then there's Pyrrha.” Blake sighed in happiness. “Ah. I remember Pyrrha. She's like an older sister I never had.” Yang chuckled. “Pyrrha is awesome. And she's probably the only one I'm actually close with. And she's really grounded and down to earth, once you get to know her. Not only did she graduate top of her class at Beacon, start multiple charities, and is a fashion icon, Pyrrha has the biggest heart of any of my cousins.”

“So if you have all this family there, why are we staying in a hotel? Aren't good daughters supposed to stay with their parents?” Yang turned over on her side to face Blake. “Well, because A, I'm not that good a daughter. And B, I just want you to myself, just for a bit. That's okay?” Blake did the same thing scooting into Yang’s arms. “Okay.” The faunus closed her eyes falling asleep as the airship flew through the air and over oceans


	3. Chapter 3

“God, I can't believe this airport has a butterfly garden and a movie theater.” Before Yang could respond she heard someone shouting out her name. “Yang! Yang!” Through the crowd ran a set of bunny ears clutching balloons who ran up Yang and throttled her. Wrapping her legs tightly around her waist. Behind her stood a well dressed woman with sunglasses. 

“Yang! I missed you.” Yang smiled and hugged the bunny faunus tight. “I missed you too, Velvet!” Velvet lets go of Yang and brings Blake into a tight hug. Blake was surprised at this but amused. Coco pulled Yang into a bear hug patting each other backs. “Blake, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Velvet beaming with such positive energy rubbed it off onto Blake. “It’s so nice to meet you, too.” Blake's worries left immediately. “Ah Yang, Yang! Welcome! It’s been too long my friend.” Yang chuckled. 

“It has been too, and you guys didn’t need to pick us up.” Velvet chimed in “Of course we did. We had to!” Coco slapped Yang’s shoulder in happiness “I had to come welcome my best woman properly.” Coco turned to face Blake. “Hi, Blake.” Coco went and gave Blake a hug. “Hello.” Coco let go of Blake. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Velvet gave the balloons to Blake. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” Coco saw the luggage and rolled them out for the couple. 

“Let’s get you guys localized?” Coco said as she pulled the suitcases out the door. “Are you hungry?” Blake’s face lit up at an instant at Velvet’s question. “I’m always hungry. So let's eat everything we can!” Both faunus laughed as they walked out the airport. 

As Coco drove them through Mistral and finally stopped at an outside food court with a bunch of benders selling all types of different food. “Welcome to heaven on Remnant!” Velvet shouted as they walked in. Blake started in wonderment at the endless hives of food stalls. Even though it is late, the place was crowded with people in line for food. Yang, Velvet, and Coco moved quickly like the locals they are. Coco scans the seating area, and spots a table. As Coco saved the table, Velvet bought tissues from an old lady and handed them to Yang and Blake. Yang was excited to share this world with Blake and gave her a little tour.

“Each of these hawker stalls sells pretty much one dish, and they’ve been perfecting it for generations. You know, this is one of the only places in the world where street food vendors actually earn six stars.” The blonde explained she opened her arms up at a beaming noddle bender who hugged Yang. “Hey! How are you? Long time, no see, my friend.” The old man calls out to a worker who hands Yang and Blake bowls of noodles. “Here you go.” Finally sitting down to eat where the table is overflowing with various dishes.

“Oh my gods!” Blake exclaimed covering her mouth Yang clapped her hands. “Yes! I told you! I told you. The best satay on the island. For sure.” Velvet and Coco grin at the couple with approval. “All right, dig in, guys. Oh, before I forget, I need your help tomorrow. Uh, I need to do some groomsmen stuff and I don’t wanna do it alone with Cardin Winchester.” Yang shook her head. “I still cannot believe that you got that guy to be your groomsmen.” Velvet with a mouth full of food interrupted, “Thank you. Thank you. I rest my case.” Coco sighed. “Well, it wasn’t up to me, was it? It’s not my choice. Cardin is the human douche who used to steal my toy money when we were kids, until blondie here beat him up.” This surprised the cat faunus, “You beat somebody up?” 

“Hold on, I threw a single punch. He fell on the floor and I sat on him. So, it wasn't really much of a fight.” Coco laughed as she raised her glass of beer, “A toast, ladies. To my best woman, Yang Branwen, who will always have your back or will sit on your back!” Yang laughed as everyone else raised their glasses. “Cheers!” As Coco and Yang reminisce Velvet scooches over to Blake, “Listen, Blake, I know we’ve only just met, but it’s my bachelorette party this weekend and I would love for you to come.” Blake was surprised, but very happy to be accepted by Yang’s friends. “That would be amazing. Thank you so much!” 

“Also, I have to say, I can’t remember the last time I saw Yang like this.” Blake turns to watch Yang talk with Coco about her bachelorette party and smiles. “She’s just happy to be home.” Velvet rolls her eyes as she makes a smug face. “Oh, yeah, she’s just happy to be home. With you.” Blake looks at Yang, happy, in her element. Yang glances at her with a smile which makes Blake that much more in love with her. 

After eating almost everything that place sold the four of them drove down the highway enjoying the beautiful city. Yang pointed to various landmarks with joy. The faunus, in the back seat, put their arms around their partners necks and snuggled. Velvet suddenly puts her arms in the air and shouts, “Whoo! Yang’s in Mistral!” Yang smiles as she takes in the breeze, “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm going to continue with this one :)


	4. Chapter 4

Radio alarms in the hotel goes off playing soothing music that could put one right back to sleep. Blake wakes up and smiles when she remembers where she is with Yang’s arm around her, she turns to see Yang awake. “What time is it?” Blake asks while yawning. “Morning. I’m afraid it’s time for me to do some groomsman duties.” Blake whines as she holds Yang’s strong arms. “Stay in bed.” Yang kisses her on her cheek before getting out of bed as Blake lazily sits up, putting her glasses on. “You know, I have to get up, too. I told Weiss I would meet up with her today.” Yang puts her hands on her hips, “Ah, a little college reunion. But don’t forget. Dinner at my grandmother’s tonight. The whole family’s gonna be there. I can’t wait to show you off.” 

“I won’t forget” Blake moves her glasses back and forth on her nose, in and out as if trying to get a better focus on Yang’s body. Who was of course shirtless at that particular moment. “Wow.” Yang laughs as she gets back into bed for one more kiss. 

Blake exits the taxi wearing the yellow dress her mother picked. She goes to the gate of a mansion, she hears a buzzer, then the gate opens. She hear another buzzer and the front door opens. Weiss, emerges “Blake!” Weiss rushes to her and hugs Blake, “Aw! Weiss! You look amazing.” Weiss flipped her hair a bit, “I know. Some things never change, right?” Blake laughs at Weiss as she takes another look at Mrs. Schnee’s mansion. Weiss, after college decided to live with her mother and siblings instead of in Atlas with her controlling father. “And this is quite a place...” Suddenly an older woman with a glass of wine walks out as well. “Hello, Blake.” Blake waves at Mrs. Schnee. “Hi.” 

“Please do come in. Everyone in here is very excited to meet you.” Blake nods and heads in. Mrs. Schnee and Weiss show Blake into the cavernous living room, everything is covered with white walls and paintings. “Blake, welcome to my home away from home.” Blake takes it all in, amazed at it all. “Your house is amazing, Mrs. Schnee.” The older woman smiles, “You’re such a sweet talker, and please call me Aunt Willow.” Blake looks at Weiss who nods in approval. “Sorry, Aunt Willow.”

Four members of the Schnee family sit around a round table as their butler Klein serves them tea and biscuits. “Blake we are so grateful for all the help you have given my little sister back in her uni days.Without you, she would have been alone.” Weiss’s older sister, Winter said. “Oh no. Actually, if it wasn’t for her, I'd have been alone. She was a huge help to me in college. It’s nice to meet you, Winter.” Winter took a sip of her tea before answering “Likewise.”

“Did you come alone on this trip? A woman as beautiful as yourself shouldn’t be traveling alone.” Whitley trying to flirt with Blake but failing miserably. “She’s here with her girlfriend so back off Whitley.” Whitley smirked. “I don’t see a ring on her finger.” Blake started to feel a bit uncomfortable at Whitley’s “flirting” and decided to speak up. “Oh, well, my girlfriend’s actually from Mistral and that’s why we’re here. We’re here to go to her best friend’s wedding where she’s gonna be the best woman.” This caught Willows attention away from her wine. “What’s her name? This is a very small island. Maybe we know her family.” 

“Her name is Yang Branwen.” The table went silent, Winter and Weiss both choke on their tea. Blake looked at them in concern when Weiss puts her cup down. “The Yang you’re dating is Yang Branwen?!” Willow placed her glass down as she mumbled. “Her best friend... You’re invited to Coco Adel’s wedding?” Blake awkwardly laughed. “Yeah. Do you all know them or something?” 

“Of course. The Adels, the Branwens, I mean, who doesn’t know who they are? They’re just the biggest developers in all of Mistral. And Vacuo, Mantle, Vale.” Weiss interrupts her sister before she gets too worked up. “She gets it. Coco and Velvet’s wedding is, like, Mistral’s event of the century! The Branwen’s are like royalty. Did you not know? Does she not know?” Willow laughs, “Why didn’t you say so sooner? What are they like? We’ve only ever seen them once at a business event.” All eyes were now on Blake, “I don’t really know what they’re, I mean, I haven’t met them yet. I’m gonna meet them tonight. I’m going to Yang’ grandma’s house.” Weiss looks at her friend with a face of concern. “You’re going to Yang’s grandma’s house wearing this? Wearing that?” Whitley, Willow and even Winter start to laugh at Blake.Weiss just looks at Blake up and down, shaking her head disgusted with her outfit.

Weiss throws open the doors to her massive walk-in closet. Clothes are color-coded, wrapped in plastic, with a string of polaroids over them showing the different looks. Blake looks around, in awe. “Blake, these people aren’t just rich, okay. They’re crazy rich.” Weiss looks around, pulls out a large handbag with a world map on it, which she points to as she explains, “Look, there’s new money all over Anima. But the Branwen family, they’re old money rich. They came to Mistral from Mantle now known as Atlas, when there was nothing but forest and farmers. And they built all of this. Now, they’re the landlords of the most expensive city in the world. Here you go.” Weiss hands Blake the bag as she looks through her heel collection . “These people are very posh and snobby. Here you go.” Weiss hands her a pair of platform shoes. “Yeah, but Yang’s not like that.” Weiss throws her a dress, “Even if she isn’t, I guarantee you the family is. Which is why tonight, you need to not look like a yellow blob.”


	5. Chapter 5

As an AUDI swerves erratically through traffic, brakes squealing, horns honking. Blake, in an elegant cocktail dress that Weiss had given to her, holds on for dear life as Weiss drives like she’s on a race circuit.

“Thank you for driving me.” Weiss smirks, “Of course and this is my chance to see the Branwen family mansion.” Weiss says as she turns onto a private road, but the GPS told them to make a U turn. “Are you sure you gave me the right address? The GPS says there’s, like, nothing here. Literally nothing.” Weiss pulls over on the road to make sure Blake put in the right direction. When suddenly a bearded man appears at her side window. Scaring both Weiss and Blake, Weiss rolls down her window just a bit. 

“Hello do you know where the Branwen family house is? Yang Branwen? I’m Blake Belladonna. I’m here to go to her family dinner.” A massive gate looms with ‘Only the strong’ written across the top. The guard on the walkie talkie walks to the gate looking back at Weiss and Blake. When finally the guard motions for them to drive forward as the gate opens.

As Weiss drives through the gates, she and Blake look around, entranced. As lanterns illuminate both sides of the large driveway, which seems to wind endlessly up through a hilly rainforest. Unlike the rest of developed Mistral, it feels old, untouched. Weiss has her mouth hanging open, amazed. “Oh, my God, it’s beautiful.” Blake said, dazed. The forest gave way to rolling grounds and an avenue lined with tall palms. A vast colonial mansion comes into view. This is not a house, it is a palace. “Beautiful? It’s two hundred million worth of real estate. It’s spectacular. Weiss said, almost tearing up.

They drive up to the front of the house. Servants are posted in various locations outside. Two of the servants open the front doors and Yang, who wore a linen suit, walks out. Looking every bit the prince of the manor. Weiss was in awe, “Damn, Blake…” Yang walks up to the car and opens Blake’s door. “Hello, gorgeous.” She takes Blake’s hand as she exits the car, Yang looks at her outfit impressed. “Wow! I think I’ve just fallen in love with you all over again.” The blonde pulls the faunus in for a kiss.

Weiss clears her throat, trying to get Blake’s attention. “Oh, this is my friend, Weiss.” Yang crouches down and holds onto the car door to see Weiss. “Hey, nice to meet you. Thank you very much for bringing Blake.” Weiss' smile grew wider by the second. “Hello, and it was my pleasure.”  
“Do you wanna stop by for some dinner?”   
“Oh, no, I couldn’t impose.” After going back and forth a bit Weiss finally accepts the dinner invitation

As Blake and Yang talked, Weiss walks out and pops the trunk, which has several outfits covered in garment bags labeled “Meetings,” and “Cocktail,”. Weiss pulls out the cocktail dress and a pair of heels. Blake looks over “You have a cocktail dress in your trunk?” Weiss nods, “I’m always prepared, Blake.” As they head in, Blake and Weiss look around at all the guests. “I thought this was just a family thing.” Yang sighs. “Grandmother invited some of her friends over tonight. Her tan huas are blooming. It’s a whole thing, are you ready for this?” Blake nods, servants open the doors, Yang holds Blake’s hand, as they enter.

A woman singer backed up by a jazz band, plays a number as Blake, Yang, and Weiss enter. “The good bathrooms are up the stairs, and you can get changed in there.” Yang points to the stairs as Weiss goes up them fascinated. A waiter approaches carrying bowls with flowers floating in them. Blake begins to bring one to her mouth while thanking the servant. “Oh, no, no, no. Those are for your fingers.” Yang stops Blake just in time and puts the bowl back on the tray and thanks the servant. “Uh, a little bit much, I know.” Blake shakes her head no “I mean, this place is gorgeous. And like the rolling green hills. And the armed guards out there.” Yang laughs. “Come on, I want you to meet my mom.” 

They enter a bustling scene with maids plating food, choppers chopping veggies madly, cook working over woks that burst into flames, children sneaking snacks. Amidst it all is Raven, giving orders with calm authority. She pauses when she sees Yang enter. She’s delighted, but keeps her composure.

Yang gives her mother a peck on the cheek. “You look tired from your trip. I’ll ask the cook to make you some herbal soup and send it to the hotel later.” Yang moves to the side so Raven can see Blake properly. “Mom, this is Blake Belladonna.” Blake holds out her hand, “ I’m so happy to meet you, Ms. Branwen. Or, uh, Aunt?” Raven smiles, subtly scans Blake, evaluating her. “You live in Vale alright… I’m very glad to finally meet you, too.” Raven shoots Yang a look which makes her shift, and is relieved to hear a gong from upstairs. “Hmm. Oh. That’s dinner.” 

“Hmm. Go ahead. I’ll be out in a minute. Blake, it was lovely meeting you.” Blake thanks her, and smiles as she and Yang head off. “Okay, she hates me.” Yang being optimistic, “She takes a little minute to warm up, but we’ll get there.” As they exit the kitchen Raven watches Blake closely. 

Blake and Yang enter the expansive “living room” which looks more like a glamorous club in Vale. Dozens of impeccably dressed, bejeweled guests cluster in seating areas. A buffet is stacked with gorgeous dishes and desserts. “Yang! Blake!” Finally spotting the voice who called out their names, “Pyrrha, good to see you.” Pyrrha, in a perfect cocktail dress, heads for them, followed by another tall blonde. She hugs Yang and Blake, thrilled. “Pyrrha! So good to see a face I know.” Pyrrha points to the man she was with, “This is my husband Jaune.” Jaune and Blake both shake hands saying hi to one another before Vernal barrels in, and smacks Yang too hard on the back. “The golden girl back! Yang, and you must be Blake. I’m Vernal Branwen. So, I see you’ve already met Princess Pyrrha and her little soldier toy-boy, Jauney. You know Jauney is a big-shot tech startup guy. So if you, uh, forget your password, he’s your man.”

As Vernal commandeers Blake, Jaune has an aside with Yang. “Can you punch her in the face for me? Just once.” Yang grins, “Take a number.” Jaune sighs and points to Pyrrha, “I’ll be in my usual corner. Champagne?” Pyrrha thanks Jaune as she goes over to Yang. “So, have you prepared Blake to face the wolves?” Yang shrugs as she puts her hands in pockets, “Blake is a writer that gets criticized sometimes for her works. I think she can manage our family.” Pyrrha looks at Yang like she’s crazy. “You’ve been away too long.” Before Vernal can continue, Yang cuts in. “I’m gonna stop you there because I’m gonna take her on the rounds. We’ll be back, though.” As Yang and Blake leave, Vernal calls after. “Hang on. Blake what family business are you part of?” 

The jazz band breaks into a drum section as Yang introduces her family to Blake, who’s anxious to make a good impression. “This is my Uncle Qrow.” Qrow takes a drink from his flask as he looks at Blake, “Hi! It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve never been to a tan hua party before.” Qrow scoffs. “Yeah they love any excuse to throw a soirée… So what do your parents do?” Taking a breath, “Oh my father is a lawyer and my mother just stays at home.” Blake explains as Qrow shakes his now empty flask. Next up was a lady with red hair, “Blake this is my Aunt Marion one of my mom’s old friends, and Pyrrah’s mother.” The woman was so nice, Blake saw where Pyrrha got it from. The final person was an old lady, “Yang, is this your girlfriend? You should hurry up and get married, okay?” Yang laughs and Blake smiles, assuming she’s Yang’s grandmother. “Mrs. Branwen, thank you for inviting me to your home. It’s very beautiful.” The older lady looks at Blake, confused. “This is Fria, my old nanny.” Blake now mortified apologizes.

As they walk to the bar a tall blue hair man looks on in interest. “Oh, my God! Yang, I can’t believe I just did that.” Yang chuckles, “It’s fine. I don’t think anybody even noticed.” Blake waves around her glass, “I think I freaked out your nanny-” She spills her drink down the front of Yang’s shirt. “Oh, my Gods! Yang I’m so sorry.” The blue hair man swoops in offering a napkin. “ Go get changed. I’ll keep Blake company.” Yang smiles to see him. “Thank you, Neptune. You’re in good hands. Give me two minutes. I’ll change.” As Yang takes off Blake extends her hand to Neptune. 

“Hi, I’m Blake.” Neptune takes the hand “Oh I know.” Weiss suddenly scampers up. “Blake, I heard you thought Yang’s grandmother was the cook!” Blake cringes and covers her face in embarrassment. “Uh, on the bright side, you’re the talk of the party. People like your dress.” Neptune said, trying to brighten up the mood. Weiss and Neptune take each other in. It’s an instant fashion connection. Blake looks on, amazed Weiss’s already made a friend. “So, Neptune, are you a cousin, too?” Neptune sips his drink shrugging, “Mm, well, I’m one of the poorer relations. But I make myself useful. Whatever the Branwens want, I procure. Golden koi fish, Huanghuali furniture. A rare gong.” As soon as he said gong, a gong sounded out of nowhere. 

Yang opens her closet and sees a row of meticulously pressed shirts hanging in a row. She smiles and takes one out as Raven walks in. “Your grandmother insists all your clothes be washed and pressed every two weeks.” Yang sees her mother standing in the doorway. Raven walks over, taking the shirt from her hands and selects another shirt for her. “This one.” As Yang takes off her stained shirt she looks around at her childhood room filled with pictures and mementoes. “Everything is exactly as I left it.” Yang moves to a nearby desk and rifles through a drawer. Raven glances over, “Looking for your cigars? I had them thrown out years ago.” Yang sighs, “Never could get anything past you, could I?” Raven smiles while she fiddles with Yang’s clean shirt laying on the bed. “I keep telling mother to put your things away, but she says this room makes her feel like you’re still here. I got an earful when you didn’t move back last year.” 

Yang cringes at the loaded subject as Raven helps Yang put on the clean shirt. “ I was really looking forward to having you home. I’m not getting any younger. With you onboard, maybe I’ll be able to take a break more often.” Raven buttons up her daughter’s shirt as if she were still a child. “I know, Mom. I’m just not ready yet. There’s things in Vale that I want to see through.” Not the answer Raven was looking for but she presses on another subject. “Well, I’m happy I finally met Blake. She is very pretty.” Yang grins as Raven helps her put on her jacket. “How do I look?” Raven adjusts the pocket square in her jacket pocket, regards her daughter. “Perfect.”

Guests stream into a vast open-air courtyard. Guests admiring the large, spidery, white flowers which are starting to bloom. “Everyone! Everyone! The tan hua plants very rarely bloom, and even then only at night. Their beauty is spectacular, but fleeting. By dawn they’ll be gone. So... come. Come.” Aunt Marion says as the crowd claps, Neptune pretends to admire the flowers as he points out a social scene to Weiss and Blake.

Blake was too distracted to pay attention, as she saw some young women sneak cold glances at her. “Is it just me or are people, like, staring at me?” Neptune rolls his eyes a bit, “Oh, they’re just jealous. You nabbed the crown prince. Yang is grandmother's favorite, in line to inherit everything. Oh, speaking of the grande dame...” Blake turns to see guests make way for an elderly lady, Yang’s grandmother. She’s regal, elegant, but frail, leaning on Raven to help her walk. She doesn’t say a word, but everyone, her own family included, acts in total deference and respect to her. As Blake takes it in, feeling a little out of place, just as she starts to slowly walk back Yang appears.

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. Are you ready to meet my grandmother?” Yang takes her by the hand and leads her through the crowd. They reach her grandmother who lights up to see her favorite granddaughter. She reaches out to her, hugging her and touching her face. “Yang, you’re home! After not coming to see your grandma for so long. I’m glad I’m still alive. Did you eat yet? You’ve become too skinny.” Yang holds her grandmother’s hand, “That’s because I miss your cooking. Grandma, this is my good friend, Blake Belladonna.” Blake steps forward looking into the older woman’s eyes seeing red eyes run in the family the exception being Yang, “Mrs. Branwen, thank you for inviting me to your home. Yang always talks about you. She says no one in the world makes better dumplings.” The old lady looks pleased and laughs, “It’s nothing. I can show you how to make them, too and please call me grandmother.” Blake is thrilled that this is going so well, “I would be honored, grandmother.” Grandmother smiles, “You must come back soon, then, when there are not so many craning necks around…” 

“Look, they’re in full bloom!” Aunt Marion exclaims, everyone claps as they’re in awe. Yang stands up to let Blake sit next to Grandmother. “It’s so nice having Yang back home. But she seems... different.” Qrow says to Raven on the side. She sees Yang and Blake embracing, laughing, kissing. Looking every bit the couple in love. Raven somewhat frowns at the display, “When children are away from home too long, they forget who they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet's Bachelorette Paty

A line of ultra luxury cars fully customized Lamborghinis, Maseratis, Bugattis. More cars pull in as Mistral’s jet set crowd piles out and greets each other. Valets load luggage onto sleek golf carts before transporting them to a private jet and three matching helicopters outside the hangar. In the middle of the hangar is a sleek helicopter surrounded by a circular bar, which divides the two bachelorette parties. 

Yang and Blake enter the hangar as Velvet runs up to them. “Ah! Blake! So happy you’re here! She’s coming with me.” Velvet grabs her hand but Yang grabs Blake back to her. “Ah! Hold on.” Yang gives a kiss goodbye. “Velvet, one piece, please.” Velvet waves as she turns her back on Yang. “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” Yang shakes her head.

“So, I’m gonna introduce you to my posse. We’re flying to my mom’s resort. She’s closed down the whole place just for us. We’re gonna have so much fun. Come on, meet the girls.” Velvet drags Blake over to a group of girls. Blake gives Yang a last look as Velvet pulls her away. “Girls, this is Blake Belladonna.” Velvet and her posse, drink bellinis as they admire each others’ hair, boobs, handbags and gossip.

Blake hangs on the outskirts, aware she doesn’t fit in, catching bits of conversation. Blake and the women turn to see two gorgeous women step out of a sports car obviously being twins. Velvet and the bachelorettes flock to the sisters, leaving Blake and another woman. Unlike Velvet’s other friends, the other black hair girl doesn’t act like a high-maintenance model. 

“It’s easy to make a killer entrance when you come as a matching set. Hi, we haven’t met. I’m Cinder Fall.” Blake laughs, “Hi, I’m Blake Belladonna.” Cinder stares at her for a moment, “Oh, you’re Yang Branwen’s friend? Word gets around fast here. I grew up with Yang and Coco. We’re family friends. It’s nice to meet you, Blake.” Blake smiles, happy to find a like-minded friend. They hear a beeps as Velvet arrives in a golf cart. The golf cart takes off as Blake and Cinder barely sit down and almost drop their drinks.

They made it to the island after a short flight, Velvet stood away from the crowd holding a stopwatch, “This weekend is about sisterhood and connecting with the divine in all of us. So, I hope you’ll all find your bliss... starting with… an all-paid shopping spree at the fashion boutique!!” The women scream with excitement. Velvet runs to Blake and grabs her hand and drags her off toward the shopping boutique. 

It’s chaos as women grab and fight over clothes. Two women in a tug-o-war over a caftan. Suddenly Velvet shouts, “One more minute! You keep what you can carry. One more minute. You keep what you can carry.” With little time to spare, women fight over outfits. Blake has a new dress she’s just tried on. She watches the carnage, confused. Cinder looks at the chaos unfazed. 

“Yep, no one loves free stuff more than rich people. Just the one dress for you?” Blake rubs her arm. “I don’t want to lose an arm.” Cinder laughs and does a double take on Blake and the jewelry table. “Ooh. Well, in that case... one last touch.” Cinder looks around, picks out a necklace from a display and puts it on Blake. “Well, isn’t Yang lucky.” Blake looks at herself in the mirror, Cinder is right, it is the perfect last touch. “Time’s up!!! Next stop, SPA!”

Velvet and the other women enjoy various spa treatments; hot stone massages, mani-pedis, mud baths. While Blake and Cinder get massages. Blake grunts as the masseuse cracks her back, “ I think my masseuse just got me pregnant.” She earns another laugh from Cinder. “I can see why Yang put off coming back to Mistral.” Blake arched her brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” Cinder closes her eyes as she’s still being massaged, “You know. She was supposed to come back last year, take over the family business. Her mother freaked out when she didn’t. But, now that she’s back, I’m sure all is forgiven.” 

Finally opening her eyes to see Blake taking it all in, “But she’s not back for good. I mean, we’re just here for a wedding.” Cinder looks at her with sympathy. “Blake, I get it. It’s hard knowing where you stand with someone like Yang Branwen. She has all that pressure from her family. Not just in business, but in who she’s dating. It’s like, you just never know what’s quite going on in that gorgeous head of her’s.” Blake stares at Cinder, who sees she’s overstepped. 

“Yang told you that we were together, right? It’s ancient history now. Although our families, particularly her mother, always wanted us to get married. I guess we weren’t ready then. We even had a threesome in Vacuo with that girl Neo over there.” Blake ears flatten at this revelation. “I really admire you. Takes guts, coming all the way over here, facing Yang’s family. Especially when Raven isn’t exactly in your corner.” Blake gets up, feels uneasy. Cinder smirks and takes out her scroll and texts: She’s on the move... Hook, line, and SINK HER. 

Blake flees, upset, and she collides with someone. Blake apologizes and keeps walking, “Blake?” The faunus turns around and sees Pyrrha, who’s just arrived, she clutches a bag while porters behind her carry her luggage. They head to the resort villa suite, “I’m so sorry Blake, Let’s just forget about those girls. Camp out here and order room service.” 

Pyrrha looks at Blake, concerned. Blake suddenly screams. On the bed was a large gutted fish. Its blood and guts all over the white sheets. On one of the windows are words scrawled in red, “CATCH THIS, YOU GOLD-DIGGING BITCH!” Pyrrha rushes to her side seeing everything. “I’ll call security.” Before she turns around to leave Blake grabs her arm. “No, I’m not gonna make a scene. I’m not gonna give them the satisfaction.” Pyrrha was surprised that Blake pulled herself together so easy. 

The drunken bachelorettes dance as a DJ spins tracks. Further down the beach Blake rants as she and Pyrrha dig a hole in the sand. “This weekend was supposed to be mani-pedis, cocktails served in pineapples. This definitely wasn’t on the menu.” Blake dumps the wrapped fish in the hole. “Why would Velvet even have friends like them? They're so mean.” Blake asks as she fills in the hole. 

“Well, you grow up your whole lives together, you make excuses for people. Especially the morons.” Blake takes a break while Pyrrha continues to fill the hole. “I mean, I know Jaune didn’t have to deal with fish-killing sociopaths, but how did you two get through all this?” Pyrrha sits on the sand as Blake pats on the filled hole. 

“Well, I didn't have it quite this bad, but it wasn't pretty.” Blake sits next to her. “Well, at least tell me it gets better.” Pyrrha faces Blake, “Of course it does.” Reassuring the cat faunus. Blake nods. Pyrrha smiles and puts her head on Blake's shoulder. As they hold each other’s hands, and watches the waves crash into the shore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco's Bachelorette Party

“So you let Cardin Whincester organize all of this?” Yang asks as Cardin walks up to them, “Yeah…Cardin.” Cardin, already drunk, points to Coco. “This is for you asshole.” Coco and Yang sigh, realizing the weekend they’re in for. “All I wanted was a weekend away with my friends. And some beer. Maybe some rugby.” Yang being optimistic, “Don’t worry. It’s gonna be great, whatever happens.” Coco takes off her sunglasses to see women come in, “Yeah. I don’t think it will be.”

The 3 helicopters fly over the open sea. Inside one chopper, Cardin begins to brag to Yang and Coco. “Any asshole can plan a normal stag party. Hookers, drugs, dogfighting. That’s minor league shit. To organize a party this massive takes a goddamn mastermind.” Coco looks out to see nothing but the ocean around them. “Where exactly is this party?” Cardin points to the window, “It’s right there.” 

They all look out the window at a large cargo ship. Coco and Yang exchange “wtf” looks. As they get closer The containers on the ship have been arranged and modified to create a huge party playground and painted on the side is “Coco’s Fucking Bachelorette party.” As they get off the helicopter and walk to the stairs that lead to the party, “YEAH!!!” Cardin shouts. The partiers respond shouting as well welcoming them to the party.

As the people walk past cargo containers that have been converted into a pool and dance floor manned by attractive model waitresses. The others are drinking surrounded by girls in bikinis. “Oh, my God, Yang. What are you worried about? You don’t have to keep Blake happy. She’s just lucky to be here.” Coco shakes her head, “Nice Vernal.” Vernal scoffs, “Oh, what? So do we pretend like that’s not the truth? Are we in some kinda fairy tale story that I don’t know about? Did you find a shoe at midnight and jump in a pumpkin? Hey, Velvet’s adorable, but you think your dad would be spending millions on this wedding if her parents didn’t own a billion lien resort chain? What’s Blake bringing to the table?” Cardin, with his arms wrapped around two women, “Oh! Fat Ass!” They all laugh. Yang steps to Cardin, about to hit him, but Coco stands in the way stopping her. “Hey, It’s not worth it. They’re drunk.” 

Yang and Coco start walking away from the party trying to find a way out. “We have to get off this ship.” Thankfully the gods were on their side and found an unattended helicopter. 

Yang and Coco sit on lounge chairs at a gorgeous deserted beach Coco takes in the view, at peace, and takes a sip of a beer. “You’re a genius. You know that, right?” Yang chuckles “What’s the best woman for? I guess that pilot’s license came in handy after all.” Coco smirks, “You know, if it wasn’t for Velvet, I’d ask you to marry me.” Yang laughs at Coco’s comment, “There is a little something that might get in the way of that.” 

Yang pulls out a jewelry box, and opens it displaying a beautiful engagement ring. “ No! Is that real?” Yang nods, blushing. “That is freaking amazing. Wow! Congratulations!” 

“I’m ready.” Coco slaps her shoulder, “You’re ready. You’re doing it! Yang, I’m very happy for you.” Yang closes the box and puts it back in her pocket, “Thanks...But?” Coco leans back into the chair, “Well, it wasn’t that long ago that you were sure you were moving back home. And I mean, Blake loves her job in Vale.” 

“Yeah, we’re gonna figure that out.” Coco looks down at her scroll, “You’re going to figure it out. Right. Yang, ever since primary school, you were always going to be the next chairman of the Branwen Corporation, your family's shining heir. You really think your family's going to accept anything less than that? I mean, unless you.” Coco looks up, “No. Are you thinking of walking out? Leaving everything to fucking Vernal?” 

“I'm not walking out on anything. I met a girl, I fell in love and I want to marry her. And it can't just be one thing or the other.” Coco wiggles her fingers no, “Uh, no, no, no. It's, it's not that simple. You know that. Your family aside, have you ever thought about what your relationship with Blake will be like if you got married? I mean, okay, you're, you're Yang Branwen, you're untouchable. You always have been. But Blake’s not. And if she becomes Mrs. Branwen, every day for her is going to be a struggle. Are you sure she’s ready for that?” Yang sighs as she takes a sip of her beer, going into deep thought


	8. Chapter 8

Yang entered the hotel having returned from the trip, and spots Blake reading in a quiet area. She heads over to her, throwing her bag down next to Blake. “I thought I was here to meet your family, go to your best friend's wedding, eat some good food. Instead, I feel like I'm a villain in a soap opera who's plotting to steal your family fortune.” Yang moves around the couch and plots herself right next to the faunus. “What happened?” 

“I mean, I met Cinder. She told me that everyone here thinks that I'm the evil person that prevented you from moving back to Mistral last year, when I didn't even know you were supposed to come home.” 

“You have every reason to be-” cutting her off Blake continues, “I’m not done yet! There was also the gutted, bloody fish that Velvet’s friends left for me in my hotel room on my bed next to the words ‘Catch this, you gold digging bitch’... written in big fat serial-killer letters.”

“Is that all that happened? I mean, please tell me that’s all that happened.” Blake aggressively closes the book she was reading, “You know what? I don't even care about those stupid girls, with their stupid little designer handbags and sunglasses. I don't care about that. I don't care that your ex-girlfriend told me all this crap. It's that you didn't tell me any of it. Why? What - Were you trying to test me? Why would you do that?” 

“I made a mistake. When we first met, you had no idea who I was, who my family was. You didn't care!” Blake huffed and crossed her arms, “Yeah, I don't care about that stupid stuff.” 

“Exactly. You are so different from all of the women that I grew up with. And I love who I am around you. And I don't want that to change. And that's selfish, I know.” Yang takes Blake’s hand, “And I'm sorry that you had to deal with that on your own. But I'm here now. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Dead fish and all. Alright?” Blake scoffs, “It was so gross. But I buried it.” They laughed as Yang held her which Blake appreciated. “You know what? We need to do something tonight. We need to do something that's just you and me, okay?” Yang nods, “100% agree. But... we do have to go make some dumplings first. Okay?” Blake snuggled up with Yang now, sighs, “Okay.”

Maids take trays of the mincemeat balls to the center of the room, where Raven, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, her and Jaune’s 5 year old daughter Solaris, Neptune, Qrow, Vernal and Marion. Are clustered around a large table. Busy folding the dumplings, which are placed in neatly-stacked bamboo steamers. 

As Raven inspected the tray and nodded her approval, as she watched Yang teach Blake how to fold a dumpling, “So, you put the baby in bed and tuck, tuck, tuck. Same on the other side. And you give him a kiss goodnight.” Yang put the mincemeat ball in the dough wrapper and sealed it closed. “That’s so cute. Did grandmother teach you that?” 

“Yeah”

“I, on the other hand, was taught by Grand Aunt Maria. ‘You put the Botox in the face and then you pinch, pinch, pinch, then voila!’' Neptune said as he placed his dumpling down. Blake laughs, and looks around seeing everyone so focused but enjoying themselves. “Did you guys all learn when you were kids?” Pyrrha looks up at Blake, “We didn’t have a choice.” and smiles at Solaris as she happily pounds balls of dough with her fist and rips apart dumplings. “Mother says if we don’t pass traditions down like this, they’ll disappear.” Pyrrha scoff at Raven's comment, “Gods forbid we lose the ancient Mistralian tradition of guilting your children.” 

“It’s totally worth it. Mom used to wait for me after school with a nice basket of these.” Raven smiles at the memory, as Pyrrha turns to her mom, “Hey, I never got after-school dumplings.” Neptune chuckles, “Well, that’s because Aunt Marion was doing after-school microdermabrasion.” Everyone laughs as Marion throws dough at Neptune. “It’s nice to be part of this." Everyone looks at Blake, wondering what exactly she meant by that. "When I was growing up, it was just me and my parents. Which I loved, but we didn’t really have a big family like this. It’s really nice.” Qrow and Marion look smile at Blake approvingly. 

Feeling more comfortable, Blake tries to engage with Raven, who’s been silent for most of the time. She looks down and sees Raven’s ring, a beautiful piece studded with diamonds and rubies. “That’s a beautiful ring, Aunt Raven. I’ve never seen anything like it.” The other members look at Raven, trying to decode her reaction to Blake. Raven, to the surprise of everyone, gives a warm smile, “It’s the family ring. I was chosen to run the family business and provided an heir. But I fell in love with the wrong man but had a wonderful daughter. It's nice you appreciate this house and us being here together wrapping dumplings. But all this doesn't just happen. It's because we know to put family first, instead of chasing one's passion.” An awkward silence falls over the table. Blake doesn’t know how to react after being somewhat lectured. 

“Ah, everyone’s here!” grandmother entered with her maids. Oblivious to the tension, she smiles when she sees Yang and Blake. Yang thanks the maid and takes her grandma’s arm. “Oh, Yang. You brought Blake. Good.” Grandmother looks at Blake’s face as she inspects it. “I can see you more clearly in the day. The shape of your nose is auspicious. Let me have a look, come closer.” Grandmother puts her hand on Blake’s cheek, Raven on the side also inspects Blake to see what her mother saw. “Very nice looking.” Blake unsure what to make of the comment takes it as approval and smiles. As they sit, grandmother comments to Raven, “Yang has a good eye.” Which makes Raven clench her fist. Pyrrha awkwardly, watches this exchange, then looks at Blake. 

Blake exits the dining room, looking for the bathroom. She walks up the long staircase, takes a few steps one way, realizes she’s going the wrong direction, then turns around to find Raven standing in behind her. “Oh. Hi. I think I’m a little lost. This house is pretty big.” Raven walks up to Blake “I’m glad I found you. I’m afraid that I’ve been unfair.” Blake shakes her head, “Oh, no I'm sorry I made an assumption. I didn't mean to offend you.” Raven forces a smile. “Not at all. Y’know I wasn’t my mother’s favorite growing up, she always wanted my alcoholic brother to take over, she thought I wasn’t strong enough, but when my grandfather chose me to take over-”

“She came around?” Blake asked, Raven gave a tight smile, “It took many years, and she had good reason to be concerned. Because I had no idea the work and the sacrifice it would take. There were many days when I wondered if I would ever measure up to her expectations, now you asked about my ring. The truth is Taiyang had asked my grandfather for the ring when he wanted to propose to me. But about two years after Yang was born I found out about his affair. I left for about two years, leaving Yang too, to pull myself together. My mother always commented how she was right, how she knew there was something off about him and how I was weak for letting him deceive me.” Blake’s ears flatten, “I'm so sorry. I had no idea.” Raven sighed as she continued, “They honestly didn’t care if he wasn’t rich, but Mother always said he would not make an adequate husband to me, and she was right.” 

Blake was surprised at how Raven was seemingly opening up. Raven gave a tight smile as she gets closer to Blake. “But having been through it all, I know this much... You will never be enough.” Blake is eviscerated. Raven draws back, placid, calm. As if they’ve been talking about the weather Raven walks off, “We should head back. I wouldn’t want Yang to worry.” 

As Yang drove, Blake sat in the passenger seat, silent. “You all right?” Blake doesn’t move, “Yeah.” Yang quickly takes her eyes off the road to look at Blake.

“I know my mom can be tough at times, but there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for me... And there is a reason why I lived with my grandmother growing up after leaving my dad. It’s because my mother knew she wasn’t the favorite. So she let her raise me so I would be and so that I would be and grow up “stronger” than her as she put it. I guess my dad really took a toll on her. It's hard to understand from the outside. But she did what she thought was best for me and the family.” Blake takes it in, hears Yang’s regard for her mother. Which makes her feel even more doubtful. “Anyway, I think I've had enough with dumplings for the rest of my life. What should we do? Sushi, movies, anything you like. Really.” Blake was still silent as she looked out her window.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait, what? Was she like ‘You will NEVER be good enough,’ or was it like, ‘YOU, YOU will never be good enough for my daughter.’” Weiss pointed at a depressed Blake as she did her impression of Raven. Blake had told Yang she wanted to hang out with Weiss instead of a day together, so Yang dropped her off at a cafe.

“It’s like the second one. Except in a way that made me wanna, cry and puke at the same time. She looked at me like I was nothing.” Weiss sips her drink as an idea comes to her, “You know, I bet if you told her you’d leave Yang for a million lien, she would write that check. They do that around here, or a ten million lien check. I feel like she would do that.” Blake sighs looking down, “I don't even know what I should do. I mean, I can't even tell Yang because then it could ruin their relationship.” 

Weiss rolls her eyes, “What about the grandma? Does she hate your face, too?” Blake scoffs, “Okay, nobody said they hated my face. And grandma, she liked my face. She said I had a lucky nose.” Weiss laughs, “I feel like I shouldn't even go to the wedding. You know, it's Coco and Velvet’s day, I don't wanna cause any drama there. I feel like I should just sit it out. You know? Tell Yang I had food poisoning or something... What?” Blake looks up and sees Weiss glaring at her. 

“That’s bullshit. You’re just scared. Here's what you need to understand, all right? It's not about getting Raven to like you. It's about getting her to respect you. All right? Right now, she just thinks you're some undeserving, clueless, gold digging person. When in reality, you’re like a super sophisticated, smart writer. Show her that side of you, you know.” Weiss' compliment filled Blake with confidence. “You’re right.” Weiss scoffs, “I’m always right.” Blake laughs, something she really needed, “What are you doing tonight?” Weiss shrugs, “Uh, I was gonna read or something. Why?” Blake smirks at her, and Weiss realizes what it means. “Oh!”

Inside the Schnee mansion, in the living room Blake stood in front of a tall tri-fold mirror as Weiss scrutinized her. “I have been waiting to do this properly for so long. I'm thinking eyebrow triage, root crimps, maybe some eyelid tape. What do you think?” Weiss looked to her left where Neptune stood surrounded by his entourage. “All of it. And I would throw in an Atlisen face mask. Sweetie, your skin is so dry, it's hurting my face.” Blake could only say “thank you.” As Neptune lifted her chin and analyzed what he was working on. “You know, it’s about time someone stood up to Aunt Raven. Well, you, not me. Oh, God! She can’t know I was ever here.” Weiss and Blake both shook their heads in agreement. “Right. Well, okay, let’s get to work. Cappuccinos.”

Neptune’s entourage wheeled in dress, shoes, and jewelry. “Pull the plum Balenciaga, the peach Chloé, the Giambattista, all the Bottegas.” After a little fashion show with Wiess’s family as the audience and being judged by Weiss and Neptune. They finally decided on a dress, all that was left was to go to the wedding. 

As Weiss pulled up to the church after waiting in a long line of cars. Spotting the car, Neptune steps up and opens the door a shapely stilettoed leg steps out. Blake was in a glittering gown, her hair was swept up, her jewelry caught the light. It’s an explosion of flashes as photographers, reporters, and looky-loos take pictures, yell to get her attention. Blake is a little overwhelmed, but Neptune helps navigate her through the crowd.

“You look wonderful. Breathe. Everyone, I've got Blake Belladonna of Vale. Blake Belladonna of Vale. Blake Belladonna of the Vale Belladonnas.” Blake smiles at the cameras and as she walks down the carpet she spots Cinder. Who was in the middle of getting her picture taken but the photographer seemed to have lost interest when he saw Blake. The photographer gestures for Cinder to get out of the way so he could take Blake’s picture. “Cinder.” Cinder smiles while glaring at the faunus. “You’re in my way.” Cinder scoffs as Blake walks inside, and turns to her friends. “Okay, what?”

The interior of the church had been transformed into an artful abstract forest. Raven, looks at the trees disapproving. “Is this a church or a paddy field?” Marion looked around as well, “They spent 40 million on the wedding.” Vernal chuckles, “That’s too much. 20 million is our limit.” Marion shushes them, “It’s Robyn Hill!” They turn to see Robyn Hill, a tall light hair blonde woman, and her entourage passing by. Guests smile but Robyn ignores them. “ I heard she demanded a whole row to herself, so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone.” Marion commented as Vernal turned around, “Who’s that?”

All of them turn to see Blake, walking down the aisle. She was confident, luminous, turning heads as she walked by. They were stunned as Blake reached their pew. “Ladies.” Raven stood her ground, “Blake, how lovely to see you.” Blake matches Raven’s smile “The pleasure is all mine.” Raven looked up and down at Blake, “I'm sorry our row is full.” The older woman turns her back and walks away. Blake calmly smiles. As Vernal follows, Marion hangs back just a bit and whispers, “I love it.” Complimenting Blake’s dress. 

Blake sighs and looks for an empty seat. As she does she spots Robyn Hill, and heads over. Vernal and Raven see this and exchange glances, looking forward to seeing Blake being taken down a peg. “Robyn Hill? Blake Belladonna.” Robyn ignores her but Blake presses on. “I read your great article about microloans in the  Solitas Economics Journal in college.” 

“I received so much criticism about that article.” Blake finally sits down next to her and says, “Well, you know what? I think your critics missed the point. 'Cause your microloans helped faunus, and faunus lift up economies.” Robyn was surprised and looked at Blake, reassessing her. “What is your name again?” Blake takes Robyn’s hand, “Blake Belladonna.” Robyn smiles, “It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, what brings you here?” Blake giggles, “I followed a girl…” From afar Raven and Vernal tsk in disappointment at the fact Blake had been accepted by Robyn Hill.

Suddenly everyone gets up when they see grandmother walking alongside Qrow. Grandmother never came to these things so why now? Qrow leads his mother to a seat. Sitting her, “It’s good to see you mother.” Raven smiles as she glares at Qrow . “I didn’t want to come alone.” He said as he pushed back his hair. Pyrrha who had arrived earlier with Juane laughed. 

As Yang, Coco, and others wait. Coco peeks out at the audience as Yang walks up to her. “How are you feeling?” Coco takes a breath, “Uh, good.” Yang pats her back. “All right. Don't be nervous. You look great. Breath” Coco leans up and down on her tippy toes calming herself down. “Thank you. Hey, uh, Blake’s not sitting with your family.” Yang sighs, “Yeah, I don’t blame her. Mom hasn’t exactly been the most welcoming. But I’m sure she’ll be at the back somewhere laying low.” Coco shakes her head while still peaking out. “No. She’s right at the front. Take a look.” Yang turns to where Coco was looking and sees Blake who looked gorgeous and at ease, as she chatted happily with Robyn. Yang was thrilled at this and beamed with pride. “I think you’ve got a fighter.” 

“Guys, it’s time.” Coco nods as everyone lines up behind her. “Make sure she doesn't take your balls.” Cardin says as he hits Coco in the gut making her hunch over and groan. “Just checking. Just checking.” Coco groans and winces, “Thanks Cardin…” The crowd hushes as Coco, Yang, and four others enter with the pastor. Looking like dashing pack. Blake looks at Yang, her heart swelling with pride. Yang finds her gaze and they lock eyes. All eyes fall to a woman as she starts singing a hauntingly beautiful rendition of “I Can’t Help Falling In Love.”

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

As she sang, two adorable flower girls one being Solaris, scattered flower petals down the aisle. An equally adorable ring bearer boy toddles in, clutching his ring pillow.

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin? _

As the children reach the altar, Yang takes the ring pillow from the little boy and high-five him doing a little dance as well. Blake laughs as tears start to form. 

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

The aisle opens up and water flows down it. The audience gasps, amazed. Blake and Yang just stare at each other lovingly.

_ Darling so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

The music stops and the lights dim, everyone in the audience holds up the delicate lights on long stems. They all stand and look to the back, where a group of bridesmaids hold large fronds, forming a screen. They part, revealing Velvet, who’s luminous, a wedding fantasy come to life. She stands next to her father and holds his arm. Taking off her shoes and stepping into the wet aisle.

_ Take my hand _

Velvet walks down the aisle with her bridesmaids following, as the audience all wave the glittery lights towards her.

_ Take my whole life too _

Yang looks at Blake and mouths, “I love you.” Blake catches her breath, mouths back, “I love you, too,” tears rolling down her cheeks.

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Velvet and Coco face each other as the pastor officiates. Amid all the pageantry, it was still just two women, who were about to be joined together for life. All eyes are on Coco and Velvet... Raven, watches Yang and Blake in concern. Coco lifts Velvet’s veil, they kiss, as everyone claps and cheers.

The botanical gardens transformed into a magical reception site. The supertrees tower overhead as a big band plays. Fireworks exploding overhead. Coco and Velvet have their first dance, loosely circled by their wedding party, including Yang and Blake, who are doing everything they can to keep their hands off each other as they watch Coco and Velvet. “You look spectacular, you know that?” Yang says she hugs Blake from behind. “It's the double Spanx. I can't breathe.” Yang looks into Blake’s eyes. “It’s not the clothes. It’s just... you.” Blake smiles. Yang leans in to kiss her when Velvet calls to them. “Uh, excuse me. This party isn't gonna dance itself. Come on.” Coco holds her hand out to Yang. “Come on Blondie.” 

From the sides Raven watches Yang and Blake dance. Rolling her eyes as she spots her brother flirting with the waitress, in no mood to deal with him after he dragged their mother to a wedding. She leaves to go back to her table as the band starts to play a slow song. 

Yang and Blake were on the dance floor, completely into each other and having fun. “You know, you should wear a tux more often.” Yang smirks, “Like all the time?” Blake smiles, “Hmm, yeah. You know, when you're working out at the smelly gym, to sleep, and when you brush your teeth.” Yang chuckles as she leans down for a kiss. They pull apart as they see one of grandmother’s servants. “Master Yang... your grandmother would like to speak to you and Miss Blake.” 

The servant takes the couple to a private area where grandmother and Raven are seated at a table. “Grandma. Mom. What's all this about?” Grandmother turns to Blake. “Blake. I’ve only known you a short time, but it’s clear you’re a very smart woman.” Yang smiles at her grandmother’s seeming endorsement of Blake, “You even fooled me, but, I will not permit you to ruin my granddaughter with your ambition.” Blake was stunned and Yang was shocked, “Grandmother!” 

Raven holds up a folder, “I’m sorry, but Blake didn’t tell us about her ex boyfriend, Adam Taurus a loose international criminal.” Blake stammers, “What, uh... What are you talking about?” Raven continues, “I hired a private investigator to look into her past.” Yang cut her off, “Mom you didn’t” Raven raising her voice continued. “Did she ever tell you about her relationship with Adam when she was in high school? Apparently she was with him during his early years.” Blake was gutted, she didn’t know what to think, she didn't know, she knew Adam was crazy but never crazy enough to become an international criminal. Raven opens a file on the table. Atlisen news articles and police wanted a poster with a picture of the bull faunus, and another photo of Adam and Blake but this was taken while she was in high school. Yang snatches the file off the table, “You had no right-'' 

“We had every right. Do you have any idea the scandal this would have caused? For Blake to hide something like this…” Yang looks and Blake and back to her mom, “She wouldn’t have.” Raven turns to Blake, in shock at the news. “We cannot have her be linked to our family.” Blake looks at Raven, as she slowly backs away “I don’t want any part of your family.” Yang reaches for her, but Blake pulls away. “Blake!” She takes off and Yang starts after her but is pulled back by her grandma, “Don’t chase after her and degrade yourself. I forbid it. If you go with her, you can’t come back!” The blonde yanks her arm back, “Let me go. Blake!” Raven was about to follow Yang but was pulled back by her mother, “This is your fault. You let this happen by allowing her to stay away so long. Now, look!” Rave stands there, submissive, her mother was stunned and furious. Raven’s worst nightmare had come true. 

Blake, upset and disoriented, made her way through the crowd. Vernal steps in front of her, “Hey, Cinderella. What's wrong? You gotta return your dress before midnight?” Blake pushes her way through not looking back as she hears laughs of mockery. Among the crowd, Yang searches for Blake, hoping she’s not too late, “Neptune, have you seen Blake?” He shakes his head ‘no’ before going back to the party. As Yang continues to search, until a drunk Cinder comes up to her, “Yang! How are you? It's been so long. It's good to see you. Let's talk. For old times' sake.” Cinder puts her hands on her face as she speaks nonsense, “Cinder, not now.” Yang pushes her away as she frantically looks for Blake, but it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

As Blake walked up to the gate of Weiss’s house, her flawless hair, make up, and dress are a mess. She carries her high heels in her hands, Weiss rushes to Blake, who bursts into tears and collapses into her friend’s hug. 

The morning came and Blake laid on the upholstered bench at the end of the bed, not moving just staring into space. “Blake? Come to breakfast. You need to eat. Or, use the bathroom, or maybe a shower. It's there if you need it.” Blake doesn’t move. Nighttime comes around, the faunus still laid in bed awake, but not moving. She hears the door open. It was Winter with a dinner tray, she walks over and places it on the bed. “Here, Blake, this is your dinner.” Blake shifts a bit thanking her. Winter walks to the door and turns back with worry in her eyes leaving Blake staring at the dinner tray. As the morning sun rises again Blake’s scroll rings, it was Yang, she presses ignore and places the phone facing down. 

Weiss enters the dark room guest room and looks at Blake who was sitting up in her bed, “Blake, someone’s here to see you.” Blake sighs, “I don’t want to see her.” Weiss crosses her arms and leans on the white pillar, “It’s not Yang.” Someone steps in from behind Weiss. It was Kali, Blake stirs she can’t believe her eyes. “Mom!” Blake rushes to her mom, hugging her. She tears up finally with the person she needed the most. Weiss smiles and leaves the two alone. 

Kali fusses over Blake and brings her a cup of tea. “Thanks.” Blake lets herself be mothered, but Kali sees the toll the last few days had taken. “Your spirit has always been so strong, ever since you were young. You will get through this.” Blake nods, “I didn’t know Adam could still hurt me after all this time.” Blake tears up, and flops back on the bed as Kali laid down next to her. “I really thought she was the one… Now, I just wanna go home.” Kali’s ears shifted, “You know, Yang was the one who called me and brought me out here. Before we go, I think you should go and talk to her.” Blake sighs knowing her mother was right.

Blake sits on a bench as she sees Yang approach and sits next to her. “I’m so sorry about everything. What my mother did to you is unforgivable.” Blake held her hand, “It’s not your-” Yang sighs looking into the faunus eyes, “It is. Ever since I can remember, my family has been my whole life. And I am done making excuses for them.” She pulls out the ring she’s been carrying. Blake looked astounded at Yang. “Marry me. Marry me and we’ll start our new life together in Vale, just you and me. I’ll leave all of this behind.” Blake smiles. 

Raven walks by Mistral's popular shopping area, pausing when she sees Blake sitting on the patio of a cafe. “Thanks for meeting me here.” Raven doesn’t say a word to her and orders tea for herself. “I know Yang told you the truth about my past with Adam. But you didn’t like me the second I got here. Why is that? Do you think I’ll be another Taiyang?” Raven sips and let’s a bit of silence settle. “And what if I do? When Yang takes over she’ll be very busy and you’ll be alone desperate for an embrace from whoever. People from Vale only think about their own happiness.” 

“Don’t you want Yang to be happy?” Raven looks into Blake’s eyes, “It’s an illusion. We understand how to build things that last. Something you know nothing about.” Sneaking a glare at the faunus. “You don’t know me.” 

“I know you’re not what Yang needs.” Blake sets her cup down, “Well, she proposed to me yesterday. She said she’d walk away from the Branwen family and from you, for good.” Raven drops her cup down a bit too hard, in shock not knowing what to say. “Don’t worry, I turned her down.” Raven regains her composure. “Only a fool folds a winning hand.” 

“There’s no winning. You made sure of that. Because if Yang chose me, she would lose her family. And if she chose her family, she might spend the rest of his life resenting you.” Realizing what she meant Raven tenses up, “So you chose for her.” Blake suddenly gets up grabbing her bag, “I’m not leaving ‘because I’m scared or because I think I’m not enough. Because... maybe for the first time in my life, I know I am.” 

“I just love Yang so much. I don't want her to lose her mom again. So I just wanted you to know that one day, when she marries another lucky girl, who is enough for you, and you're playing with your grandkids while the tan huas are blooming, and the birds are chirping, that it was because of me... a low class, faunus nobody.” Blake looks to her left, Raven follows her gaze as she sees a poster, ‘Life is a Gamble by Blake Belladonna. Vale’s Best Seller. ’ Hang on the window of a popular bookstore in the area. Raven turns to see Blake had walked away joined by Kali who was sitting quietly at another table, she turns to see Raven and the two mothers exchange a look. 

Yang hears a knock at the door and rushes to open it with hope. When she opens it though she’s disappointed and conflicted to see her mother. Yang and her mother stand on the balcony of Yang’s room silent and staring at nothing. “You have to know I had my reasons.” Yang huffed, “You took apart the woman I love.” Raven turns to look at Yang who was focused on the view, “Love is a feeling, and feelings pass. But our family-” Yang slams her hand down. “It’s always about our family! Everything I think and do is for our family, but why does it mean that I lose the person who’s made me the happiest I’ve ever been!” Raven notices the tears Yang was holding back but pressed on, “Sometimes you have to make hard decisions, and it’s not only for our family. It’s for all those families that depend on us and our work. This isn’t something you can walk away from. You have no idea what I’ve done for you what I’ve sacrificed.” Yang finally turns around to face Raven, “Like giving me to grandma?”

“I can live with her hating me, but I didn’t want that hate to touch you. I did it so you could have everything.” Yang shakes her head as she sits. “What I needed was you. Have you ever asked yourself that? I know what it feels like to give something up. After all those years apart can you stand there and honestly tell me that it was worth it?” 

“Yes'' Raven falls quiet as Yang gets up and walks back to her room, leaving her mother in tears.

“Good for you. Walking away from Yang and her family's fat-ass property portfolio. You have no one, no net worth, but you have integrity. That's why I respect you.” Weiss says as she helps Blake load her suitcases into a waiting taxi. Blake smiles and hugs her thanking her for everything. Kali outside to the taxi carrying two Tupperware meals. Weiss hugs Kali who thanks her as well. As Kali gets into the taxi Weiss gives her friend one last hug, Blake gets in the taxi while Weiss runs and stands next to her mother as the taxi drives away.

Blake and Kali make their way down the crowded aisle. They’re jostled by other passengers and their carry-on bags. “Blake! Blake!” She turns around as she sees Yang, “Stay right there!” Kali sees this, “I’m gonna go and look for some extra blankets.” Yang finally got close enough but a row of seats kept them apart. “Yang, what are you doing here?” Blake asked as she clutched her neck pillow, “I’m flying back to Vale with you.” Blake scoffs and rolls her eyes as she continues to walk down. “God, don’t make this harder than it already is…” Yang does the same thing but runs into some obstacles.

“I always imagined what me proposing to you would be like. And you know what, I had it all planned out” Suddenly a seated passenger reclines their chair, “Oh, yeah, right behind you. Don't mind me” She continues, “I'd bring you to my favorite spot on the island. There's a hidden trail that I used to go to as a child. Now there's a cove there that opens up to this beautiful lake... Um, sorry, dude. Give me a second. Let me just move.” 

The blonde passes by the standing man making Blake laugh. “When the sun hits the horizon, I'd get down on one knee. And the rest of the world would fall away. Because it would just be you and --” Two people struggling with putting their carry-ons in the overhead compartment. Yang steps into the aisle, helps them put their luggage away. “Everybody okay? Because I just need thirty seconds with this woman. Okay, thank you.”

Yang climbs over the seats finally standing in the same area as Blake, “I know this is a far throw from a hidden paradise…” getting down on one knee, Blake is astounded, trying to stay strong. “But wherever you are in the world, that’s where I belong.” Blake takes this in, Yang pulls out a ring box opening it and revealing the Branwen family ring. 

“Blake Belladonna. Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in this world?” Blake was overwhelmed, tears spilling out of her eyes, “Yes! Yes! Yes! She will marry you!” The chubby woman who had been standing behind Blake shouts. Yang looks at Blake, she hands her neck pillow to Chubby woman. Kali was all smiles. “Yes!!” The cabin erupts in hoots and claps. Yang puts the ring on her finger which was a perfect fit. Yang pulls Blake into her arms and kisses her. 

“I love you.” Blake grins with tears still falling, “I love you too, this is gonna be some flight back to Vale.” Yang laughs, “Well, I was actually thinking about staying one more night.” Blake, intrigued, in love, excited kisses her again.

Yang leads Blake into the middle of a crowd of people with her hands covering her eyes. When she removes her hands, Blake sees a crowd of Yang’s friends, Weiss and her family screaming and cheering. Velvet and Coco in front leading the pack. An engagement party at this mind-blowing location, perched high above the city. Everyone had shown up. They all cheer and hug the couple. Yang points for Blake to look at the pool where synchronized swimmers were performing. Blake spotted Raven in the distance and there was a look of understanding, respect between them. Yang kisses Blake as all the revelers clap and scream their congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
